Inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) is a chronic inflammatory disorder of the gastrointestinal tract suffered by approximately one million patients in the United States. The two most common forms of IBD are Crohn's disease (CD) and ulcerative colitis (UC). Although CD can affect the entire gastrointestinal tract, it primarily affects the ileum (the distal or lower portion of the small intestine) and the large intestine. UC primarily affects the colon and the rectum. Current treatment for both CD and UC include aminosalicylates (e.g., 5-aminosalicylic acid, sulfasalazine and mesalamine), antibiotics (e.g., ciprofloxacin and metronidazole), corticosteroids (e.g., budesonide or prednisone), immunosuppressants (e.g., azathioprine or methotrexate) and tumor necrosis factor (TNF) antagonists (e.g., infliximab (Remicade®)). Patient response to these therapies varies with disease severity and it can vary over cycles of active inflammation and remission. Moreover, many of the current therapies for IBD are associated with undesirable side effects.
Although the etiologies of CD and UC are unknown, both are considered inflammatory diseases of the intestinal mucosa. Recent studies have demonstrated that TGF-β1 acts as a potent immunoregulator able to control mucosal intestinal inflammation. TGF-β1 binds a heterodimeric transmembrane serine/threonine kinase receptor containing two subunits, TGF-β1 R1 and TGF-β1 R2. Upon ligand binding, the TGF-β1 R1 receptor is phosphorylated by the constitutively active TGF-β1 R2 receptor and signal is propagated to the nucleus by proteins belonging to the SMAD family. Activated TGF-β1 R1 directly phosphorylates SMAD2 and SMAD3 proteins, which then interact with SMAD4. The complex of SMAD2/SMAD3/SMAD4 translocates to the nucleus and modulates the transcription of certain genes.
Additional studies have demonstrated that another SMAD protein, SMAD7, also plays a role in inflammation. SMAD7, an intracellular protein, has been shown to interfere with binding of SMAD2/SMAD3 to the TGF-β1 R1, preventing phosphorylation and activation of these proteins. Further, increased expression of SMAD7 protein is associated with an inhibition of TGF-β1 mediated-signaling. Mucosal samples from IBD patients are characterized by high levels of SMAD7 and reduced levels of phosphorylated-SMAD3 indicating that TGF-131-mediated signaling is compromised in these patients.
Recent studies have focused on SMAD7 as a target for treating patients suffering from IBD. Such therapies include anti-SMAD7 antisense therapies. As such, there is a need for methods based on predictive biomarkers that can be used to identify patients that are likely (or unlikely) to respond to treatment with anti-SMAD7 therapies and methods of evaluating treatment success.